


Terms

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff and Slash discuss what they are.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 14





	Terms

The bar was dark, crowded, loud. It was hard to focus, and hard to see, and hard to hear, but that made it a perfect spot to have their little discussion, if they weren't gonna gave it in the privacy of their apartment. 

"So. What are we?" Duff asked, downing another glass and signaling to the bartender, who was rolling his eyes, for another. 

Slash looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Well, like - we're having sex, and we're sleeping in the same bed, and you call me 'love' and I call you 'babe' and we hug all the time, and sometimes we confess our feelings for each other under the stars, so I'm just sorta confused about what we are." Duff said, nodding in thanks, before promptly downing his drink in a split second, which might've been impressive except they'd all seen it several times, and now it was just routine. 

Falling silent in thought, Slash hummed, frowned, and looked at the wall, eyebrows furrowed over his eyes, apparently stumped over the question. "Well, we can go with lovers." He said. "We can go with friends with benefits, or we can go the extra seventeem miles and call each other boyfriends." 

Duff pulled a face, leaning back, as if offended. "Oh, hell no." He said. 

"Okay, then. I vote for lovers, because friends with benefits seems to detached, and we can both agree that boyfriends isn't for us." Slash nodded to himself, as if in agreement with his own mind. 

That sounded right - in fact, it sounded almost natural. Duff was pleased with the outcome, and was content to sit in that bar for the rest of the night. 

Slash leaned against him, smiling. "Are we good, lover boy?" He said. 

Duff laughed. "Yeah. We're more than good." 


End file.
